


Liz goes to Ressler

by Phoenixx_Black



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e20, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Keenler - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixx_Black/pseuds/Phoenixx_Black
Summary: What happens after Liz shows up at Ressler's door at the end of season 1 episode 20.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Liz goes to Ressler

Ressler, confused at who would be knocking on his door at this time of night, looks through the peep hole to see Liz standing there.  
When Ressler opens the door, Liz says "I didn't know where else to go." Ressler can tell that Liz has been crying. He quietly steps aside and opens the door wider, a non-verbally telling her to enter. Liz quietly walks in looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry to stop by so late unannounced. I-I just didn't know where else to go. Red- he....Tom..." Liz is struggling to speak, her voice is shaky from her emotions overwhelming her.

"It's okay Liz. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. Let me go grab you a beer. Then we can talk if you want to, or we can just quietly enjoy each others company while we drink." Liz silently nods and moves to sit on the couch. Ressler goes and gets Liz her beer. He soon rejoins her in the living room, he hands her the beer and sits on the opposite end of the couch facing her. "What's going on Liz?" 

Liz accepts the beer and drinks half of it before she comes up for air. "I really am sorry to just show up like this. My place....it's completely trashed. Well the bedroom isn't, but I didn't want to be alone. Not tonight. Not after everything that happened today." 

Ressler is confused. He waits several minutes for Liz to continue, when it seems like she isn't going to Ressler speaks up. "Liz if you need a place to stay tonight, you can stay here. I understand not wanting to be alone. My only questioned is, what happened today? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I am here for you if you want to talk though." 

Quietly Liz looks up at Ressler, almost like she is trying to figure out how much she should tell him. Liz decides to tell him everything. "I have been investigating Tom, turns out he isn't who I thought he was. Tom was paid to go undercover to get close to me....To marry me. Red has been helping me investigate him. For weeks I had to act like I knew nothing. Sleeping with him felt dirty. Every time he touched me I felt the need to claw my skin off. My apartment is trashed because Red caught Tom when he was trying to disappear. Had him tied up to one of my chairs when I got there earlier. I tried to get information from him, but he wouldn't give anything up. Eventually he got out of his binds. We fought, he ended up getting the upper hand. He had me handcuff myself to the banister. That was that. Then....I found out that Red murdered my father. He claims he was doing it so that my father would no longer suffer. That my father wanted Red to do it. But, Red only did it to prevent my dad from telling me something. Something that has to do with Red." Ressler is silent, not knowing how to respond to that. When Ressler is finally about to speak, Liz breaks down crying. "My life.....what else do I not know?.....how much more of my life is a lie?...." 

Ressler sets his beer down. He gently takes Liz's beer and sets it down. Then he pulls Liz into his arms gently enough that she could easily stop him. Liz doesn't stop Ressler. She, to Ressler's surprise, leans into him. Liz wraps her arms around Ressler's neck and buries her face in his chest. Ressler holder her as she sobs into his shirt. Ressler is thankful that he was wearing a softer flannel shirt, instead of his usual oxford shirt. So that it is comfier for Liz to cry into the gentler material. Ressler softly runs his fingers through Liz's hair as he holds her tightly against him. The only sounds in the apartment are of Liz sobbing into Ressler's shirt. Liz slowly calms down thanks to Ressler playing with her hair. For several minutes after she has stopped crying they just sit there in silence, neither of them wanting to move. Eventually Liz moves to rest her cheek on Ressler's shoulder and quietly looks up at him. Ressler repositions his face so that he can see her, "I'm not a lie, Liz. I care about you, and not because some asshat pays me to. To me, you are worth caring about and the fact that someone only cared about you because they were paid to do so is appalling. Ever since Audrey....it has been hard for me to care about anyone. Anyone that wasn't you. Even losing her couldn't stop me from caring about you. " 

Liz can see the truth of Ressler's words in his eyes, that are filled with all his emotions. Barely louder than a whisper she says, "Donald...." 

Before Liz can continue her sentence, Ressler softly kisses her. Liz was caught off guard. Before she has time to kisses him back, Ressler pulls away. "I-I'm sorry Liz. I don't know what came over me...." Liz looks into Ressler's eyes, she can see his love for her. Not wanting Ressler to runaway from his feelings for her, Liz recaptures his lips. Ressler, while surprise that Liz starting kissing him, wastes no time in responding to her kiss. They only pull apart enough to rest their foreheads against each other. Liz looks at Ressler and smiles at him. His eyes are still closed, but the look on his face is blissful. He softly speaks, "I'm dreaming aren't I? That was too perfect of a kiss to have been real." 

Liz giggles and moves to straddle Ressler's lap. She leans next to his ear and whispers, "If that was a dream, I wonder what you would call what I want to do next." 

Ressler doesn't want to incorrectly assume what she means. "Tell me what you want to do next and I can answer that." 

Liz kisses down and back up Ressler's neck. She whispers into his ear, "I want you to carry me to your bed, and slowly make love to me." Ressler takes in a sharp breath, not believing what he heard. Liz can feel how hard he is against her thigh. "What would you call that Don?" 

Ressler slowly breathes out, "heaven." 

Liz softly smiles at that. Then she starts kissing Ressler again. "Then why don't I show you that heaven is real. Take me to bed Don." Ressler holds tightly onto Liz as he stands up and carries her to his room. He closes the door behind them and gently lays her down on the bed. Liz rubs against Ressler's aching cock. Ressler moans his response, which gives Liz the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Ressler doesn't fight for control of the kiss, he will do anything she wants him to. At this moment she could tell him to go murder Reddington, he would not bat an eye, and would find a way to do exactly that for her. Liz softly trails her hands from his shoulders down to his hard cock. Ressler moans louder. Slowly Liz moves her hands to the top button of his shirt and starts unbuttoning. Once the last button is free she slides it off his shoulders and slowly slides it down his toned arms and onto the floor. Liz runs her hands over his taut stomach and up through his chest hair. She softly pulls on his chest hair eliciting another moan from Ressler. Liz smiles at that and moves to undo his belt and pants. Slowly she slides his pants down his legs. "Don, take off your shoes and socks." Ressler stands up and starts to do so. Liz moves onto her knees and slowly pulls her shirt over her head. Ressler freezes in the middle of removing his second shoe as he watches Liz slowly unclasp and remove her bra. Liz starts running her hands up her stomach and softly cups her breasts. She pinches her nipples and throws her head back with a loud moan. Liz lifts her head and slowly starts trailing her hands down her stomach. She undoes her pants, and stands up to kicks off her shoes and socks, then lower her pants. Liz then turns her back towards Ressler and slowly lowers her panties as she bends forward to completely remove them. She then moves to resume kneeling on the bed. Liz slides one hand up to her breast and the other down to her sex. Liz slowly starts rubbing circles around her clit and twists her nipple, teasing herself. "If you don't finish undressing soon Don, I will take care of myself." That seemed to snap Ressler out of his trance. In record breaking time, Ressler was completely undressed and kneeling in front of Liz. "Lay down Don." Ressler moves to lay down against the pillows. Liz moves to straddle him. She leans down and kisses him as she slowly rubs her dripping core over his throbbing member. Thoroughly coating his cock in her juices. Liz lifts up and positions his cock at her entrance. Slowly she lowers herself down onto him. Once he is all the way in she stops to let herself adjust. Liz slowly lifts herself almost all the way off of him and quickly moves back down. Ressler loudly moans into her mouth. He moves his hands to Liz's waist to assist her. Together they slowly move her up and quickly back down. Ressler and Liz keep getting louder. Ressler thrusts up into Liz every time she moves down, increasing their pleasure. Liz reaches her orgasm first and screams out "Donald!" 

When her walls clamp down on Ressler he has to will himself to not finish, wanting this to last longer. Once Liz catches her breath, she rolls them so that she is laying on her back and Ressler is on top of her. Liz moves against Ressler to show that she is ready to continue. Ressler continues the slow and agonizing pace they were doing with her on top. Liz wants more. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist, to pull him deeper into her and to change the angle of his thrusts. Now with every thrust he rubs her g-spot, causing Liz to moan louder and louder every time. Liz uses her legs to cause him to thrust into her faster and faster. Ressler leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, and pinches the other with his hand. Liz is quickly approaching her end again. Ressler continues his ministrations on her breasts and slides his other hand between them and rubs her clit in time with his thrusts. Liz finishes first and screams out unable to even form his name. Ressler lasts a few thrusts before her tight and pulsing walls combined with her screams pulls his orgasm from him. He loudly moans then screams out "Liz!" 

Ressler falls on top of Liz. They both lay there trying to catch their breath for several minutes. Finally Ressler rolls to the side and slips out of her. Liz snuggles up against him. "That was amazing Don." 

"Amazing doesn't cut it. Heaven wasn't the right word to describe that. That was well beyond Heaven." Liz giggles her response. A few minutes later Ressler freezes. "Fuck! Liz we didn't use protection. How could I be so stupid?" 

Liz softly rubs his chest to calm him. "It's okay Don. I'm on birth control." Ressler visibly relaxes. Liz softly kisses his chest. "Don?...." 

"Yes Liz?" 

"I love you Donald.....I have for a while now.....I just didn't say anything because of Tom....and Audrey...." 

Ressler smiles brightly and kisses her forehead. "I love you too Elizabeth. I only got back with Audrey because I didn't want to try and ruin what you had with Tom." They starting kissing, each trying to prove their love to the other. Until they fell asleep, with their lips still touching. ~The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Keenler one-shot. I am open to recommendations and prompts, I will write just about anything, for most fandoms. Comment them here. Or follow/message my tumblr phoenixxblack. I even have a discord PhoenixxBlack#7126.


End file.
